htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfle
Wolfle is a light blue arctic wolf who was born with the were-curse. Her deceased parents are Victoria and Percus, her older brothers are Markus, Eryx, and Damian, and her twin brother is Linus. Her spouse/husband is Flippy and her adoptive daughter is Derpsie. Wolfle is a High-Class Mage and practices magic. Characteristics and Biography Wolfle was born with the were-curse, which causes her to transform into a werewolf at the full moon. Although she has found ways to prevent this transformation, she always locks herself somewhere, wears silver (like her necklace and piercings), and even takes special potions. On rare occasions, however, she can transform into a werewolf and go on a bloody rampage. Since she is a High-Class Mage, Wolfle is very skilled at magic, which at times is almost as strong as Clesta's magic. She knows a wide variety of spells that most of the time Clesta doesn't even know about (e.g, the time spell that Clesta doesn't know how to cast). Similar to Clesta, anyone with Magic Immunity is immune to her spells and magic. What many others do not know about her is that she is a Transitioned Transgender/Transgirl. She was born a male, but had a sex change and is now female. Personality Wolfle, natural to her species, is a bit shy at first and prefers the friends she already has. She is also a bit cocky and irritable. Sometimes she can be a bit salty and even very snarky. Wolfle is noticeably assertive and not afraid to speak her opinion. She hardly ever sugarcoats anything and is very blunt. She can some across as a jerk as times due to this. Appearance Wolfle is a light blue arctic wolf with grayish dark blue inner ears and tip of tail. She has a tuff of fur on her head and has a short muzzle. Her left eye is light blue and her right eye is green. She is also very fluffy due to being and arctic wolf. Wolfle's clothes consists of a gray hoodie and black pants with white streaks on it. She wears jewelry as well. She has a black spiked bracelet that she wears on her left arm. She has a silver heart necklace that she always wears. She also has silver piercings. She has 2 stud earring on both of her ears, but her left ear has two loop earring on the top. She has a tongue earring and two loop earrings on the left side of her mouth. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Trivia *She is 38 years old and was born on January 2nd. *She is considered the first OC made by the creator. *Most of her very first original concepts include: **Being a scientist (was later removed due to complications). **Transforming into a werewolf more often. **Her hating Flaky (this was changed for obvious reasons). **Her being the reason her parents are dead. **Being Christian. *She originally going to have aspergers, but it was changed because it felt unnecessary. *Wolfle being able to use magic was an old concept brought back. *Wolfle's werewolf form is not usually seen onscreen, or it's a large, shadowed figure with red eyes. *Her name is commonly misspelled as "Wolfie", when it's actually Wolfle. *Her middle name was named after Rosalind Franklin, a chemist that is credited for actually discovering the stucture of DNA. Category:Main Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Wolves Category:Blue Characters Category:AuroraFlaky's Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters